Mecha Crypton Academy: Characters' Plot
by ShouRi015
Summary: All about action and romance. Pairings include Luka and Gakupo, Meiko and Kaito, Rin and Piko, etc. Almost all of the vocaloids included. The setting is at a school where students are trained to become good fighters. Lots of rivalry, romance, and fight to death. No gory scenes. This is only the characters' introduction, backgrounds, etc.


Genre: action, sci-fi, romance, comedy

Plot:

Mecha Crypton Academy is a school for students who are trained to become assassins, guards, etc.

Students are divided into groups depending on their status and strength and are assigned to different dorms/ mansion and live together. Number of members are least considered.

Each student is assigned with suitable jobs. They can be either in offensive, defensive, spy, gatherer, support, etc.

The mansion 8, which is composed of 8 members are currently displaying the lowest rank in the Level 1, not because they are too weak but it seems that they simply had the worst personalities that doesn't bother to participate in anything.

Characters:

Voca Group Mansion 8

A group composed of eight members who are ranked lowest in all the freshmen. They are actually troublesome students who are unaware of the rules and regulations and are therefore looked down upon any other students. It has 4 girls and 4 boys all with indifferent, outrageous, and bizarre personalities. They are revealed to be very powerful and have gained many rivals from other groups after they are revealed. They are led by Hatsune Miku and is guided by Angela. Miku prefers the name Vocaloid.

Hatsune Miku

The attention-getting diva. She is always competitive and proud but can be childish especially at the vocaloid mansion. Miku doesn't like her friends getting hurt and would challenge anyone who dare to disturb their peace. She is a skilled wielder of the sword of drossel and specializes in using wind ability. Her limiter sucks her strength away which usually hinders her from using the sword of drossel because she is too physically weak. It activates twice a month. Like the rest, she, at first, doesn't participate on any competitions but later snaps and leads the vocaloid eight to fight. Her determination made her a fitting leader and her group became the most dangerous in all of the 1st years. A slight romance may be hinted with her and Len. She can be an airhead at times. Because of her battle composure and strength, she has gained many rivals from other groups including Kasane Teto, Akita Neru, Miki, Sweet Ann, etc. She is part of the Vocaloid 8 Main. She is a close friend to Rin and is defender for Luka whenever she is caught in some kind of situations which annoys the latter. She may act bubbly and kind but there are hints of her being a yandere. During the exchanging of weapons she received Rin's giant morning star. She is one of the top five students of vocaloid 1st years. She has certain addiction for leeks. Although rarely given any missions, she is usually paired with Gumi when doing the academy's underground missions. She was greatly distressed after Gakupo's amnesia and tried to bring him back only to be attacked by him which caused Luka to be her shield and later rages her, fighting Teto but was stopped by Meiko and Kaito. She is offensive.

_Database:_

_Intelligence - 85%_

_Short-Range Attacks -94%_

_Midrange Attacks - 90%_

_Long-range attack - 89%_

_Weapon Skill - 97%_

_Leadership - 100%_

_Secondary ability - 98%_

_Overall Strength - 98%_

_Temporary Weapon - 92%_

Shion Kaito

He is the simple and kind type. He can act as an older brother to most of his group members. He can act idiot at times especially when looking for and eating ice creams. He can act calm at times and shows off a warm smile. He likes Meiko and would usually stick around her and take care of her when she is drunk with sake. In all of the 1st years, he ranks 4th as the strongest. His main weapon is a paired tonfa with hidden blades. He has the ability create and manipulate ice. After Gakupo had gone amnesiac due to Lily's scheme, he fights him one-one-one until he manages to return him to normal. In an instance, He and Luka almost kiss after Meiko angrily pushes him to the door. He is prone to having fever and nausea, due to his limiter and his fellow members would take care of him with Miku stupidly crying thinking he's dead, Gakupo trying to take care of him, Meiko offering him sake but later takes care of him, Rin and Len arguing on what to do with him, Luka trying to heal him by beating the crap out of him, and Gumi suggesting something nothing out of ordinary. During the exchange of weapons, he acquires sword of drossel. He and Meiko are usually paired when rarely going out on missions. He is in offensive.

_Database:_

_Intelligence - 88%_

_Short-Range Attacks - 93%_

_Midrange Attacks - 90%_

_Long-range attack - 90%_

_Weapon Skill - 95%_

_Leadership - 71%_

_Secondary ability - 97%_

_Overall Strength -96 %_

_Temporary Weapon - 93%_

Sakine Meiko

The sake lover. She is usually drunk and would babble senselessly with Kaito usually the target of her drunkenness. She is hinted to have feelings for Kaito and tends to get jealous but acts passive whenever he shares closeness to other girls. She sometimes acts as a leader and an older sister to some of the members. She shares a rivalry for Haku but both share the like for sake although Haku's is for a calming and relaxing effect. She is usually forceful and temperamental but is actually protective, caring, and motherly. She has an older twin brother named Meito but doesn't show softness to him and is usually a bit cold when talking to him. She is a close friend to Luka and would give her advice whenever she can. Her weapon is clawed gauntlet that can also send powerful mi-range slashes. Her abilities include teleportation and telekinesis that activates when her eyes turn red. She is ranked 3rd among the strongest students in 1st years. Together with Kaito, she covers Luka so as not to see Lily kissing Gakupo. In one instance, she drinks a love potion but falls for Gakupo and chases him all day making Kaito confused. She and Kaito once share a bed. Her drunkenness often gives disaster. Her limiter turns her into a demanding child, a very big disadvantage to her and to her group members this triggers once a month. During the exchange of weapons, she acquires Luka's chain whip. She is offensive.

_Database:_

_Intelligence - 91%_

_Short-Range Attacks - 94%_

_Midrange Attacks - 93%_

_Long-range attack - 93%_

_Weapon Skill - 91%_

_Leadership - 92%_

_Secondary ability - 96%_

_Overall Strength -97%_

_Temporary Weapon - 99%_

Gumi

She is a hippy and carefree girl who ranks 11th in all of 1st years. She is a bit tomboyish but proves to be fully a girl and seems to admire Gakupo but doesn't get jealous at Luka. This is further proved when she asks Gakupo for a date to which he agrees. She would usually laugh things out and always looks for fun and is rarely seen serious. She may be more of a hyperactive than Miku. She is not the type to interfere with others as long as it doesn't involve her particularly when Rin and Len would do pranks to others and would even help them. "She is scary when angry" is what Len says after Gumi shows anger to Lily after she causes Gakupo's amnesia. Her main weapon is the twin knives and has various abilities including speed, strong senses, and explosions which usually start with sparks. During the exchange of weapons, she acquires a Scythe whose owner was unknown which she greatly sucked at. She has a thing for carrots. Her limiter makes her lose her self-confidence, this triggers when she sneezes. She is both an offensive and gatherer type.

_Database:_

_Intelligence -82%_

_Short-Range Attacks - 93%_

_Midrange Attacks - 88%_

_Long-range attack - 92%_

_Weapon Skill - 93%_

_Leadership - 80%_

_Secondary ability - 93%_

_Overall Strength -92%_

_Temporary Weapon - 88%_

Kagamine Len

The older twin brother of Rin. He is usually oblivious of the things going on around him and would state obvious things much to Rin's annoyance. He is lazy, down-to-earth and likes banana very much and Luka would call him monkey-shota at times. He doesn't like the fact that he is popular to girls because of his looks. He is very protective of Rin and both share the like for pranks. Len develops a rivalry with Oliver after the latter shows interest to Rin much to his annoyance. He is very skilled in controlling his giant shuriken and is a very powerful wielder of Fire although he rarely uses it as he is rarely also put in a fight. During the exchange of weapons, he is the only one to not having his weapon exchanged. He somewhat has a crush on either Miku or Luka but hides it. He is ranked as the 10th strongest in 1st years. Besides Rin, he is one of the members who are yet to receive any missions. His limiter gives him a more mature look, which advantage is unknown. He is in offensive.

_Database:_

_Intelligence - 89 %_

_Short-Range Attacks - 84%_

_Midrange Attacks - 92%_

_Long-range attack - 90%_

_Weapon Skill -96 %_

_Leadership - 80%_

_Secondary ability - 95%_

_Overall Strength -93%_

_Temporary Weapon - none_

Kagamine Rin

The younger twin sister of Len. She is a little devil who is afraid of nothing and would make terrible pranks to any other members. She is loud-mouthed, hippy, a bit childish, and would do any means to get what she wants. She may like Oliver but doesn't confess it even to Len as she is aware of the cause of Oliver and Len's rivalry. She is close friends with Gumi and usually drags her in making pranks whenever Len doesn't feel like doing it. Her weapon is a giant morning star which she rarely uses as she is rarely put in a fight and she has the ability to read minds although limited. During the exchange of weapons, she acquires Gumi's twin knives, a weapon she hates the most. She is ranked 12th in all of 1st years. Her limiter gives her more mature that acts more lady-like and shy. She is a spy type.

_Database:_

_Intelligence - 93%_

_Short-Range Attacks - 80%_

_Midrange Attacks - 92%_

_Long-range attack - 89%_

_Weapon Skill - 93%_

_Leadership - 90%_

_Secondary ability - 94%_

_Overall Strength -90%_

_Temporary Weapon - ?_

Kamui Gakupo

The goofy and annoying member who boldly confesses his love for Luka without fail for everyday of his life. Although perverted, he is undeniably very good looking and has great muscular body that makes him popular to other girls. He is very protective and caring of Luka and does not like seeing her in trouble although he is usually one to give her. Because of Lily's scheme to bring Luka down, he develops an amnesia that triggered due to Neru's technology and was manipulated into becoming Lily's comrade and is supposedly the one to kill Luka. He became very sullen after he found out that he has injured Luka and almost killed her. He once kissed Lily in a condition that she will stop bothering Luka for a while but was seen by Luka and was confronted by Meiko and Kaito. He is a master in using a katana and is very powerful mainly because of his ability to control his area or ruling ground and do anything he wants with it and his ability to heal as well as put someone to sleep. He is 2nd strongest in all of 1st years. During the exchange of weapons, he acquires Meiko's clawed gauntlet but didn't have the chance to use it as he was not able to take part in any duels. He is obsessed with eggplants. His limiter gives him amnesia. He is both in offensive and support.

_Database:_

_Intelligence - 94%_

_Short-Range Attacks - 98%_

_Midrange Attacks - 90%_

_Long-range attack - 90%_

_Weapon Skill - 97%_

_Leadership - 92%_

_Secondary ability - 98%_

_Overall Strength -98%_

_Temporary Weapon - ?_

Megurine Luka

The temperamental and strong-willed member. She acts passive of the world around her and likes to pick fights to those outside the group she is annoyed at. She usually shows an angered expression and doesn't soften up to anyone and is usually aloof. Luka is very much proud of her abilities. She is mostly described as very beautiful, big-busted, and has a great body, a trait she doesn't care about. Meito, Alex, and Gakupo are some of her suitors. After Gakupo had amnesia, he was manipulated by Lily to destroy the vocaloid mansion and kill everyone in it. At that time, Miku was the only one home and tried to defend it by fighting Gakupo. Luka later arrives to join the battle and as Gakupo attempted to destroy everything in sight, Luka absorbs all of Gakupo's attack using her yet unrevealed power despite the activation of her limiter and took severe damage. Things turned worse as she shielded Miku from Gakupo's attempted stab and was struck in the abdomen and she almost died. She is actually the rank 1 in all of first years but was never revealed and everyone thought that it was Miku. Her main weapon is the chain whip and secretly owns the scythe that Gumi acquired during the exchange of weapons. Luka's secondary main ability is water but rarely ever uses it as her limiter is triggered most of the time usually in one month that occurs whenever her other limiter is activated wherein she is afraid of lightning and thunder, this is one of the reasons why she isn't part of the vocaloid 5. She is a tsundere, as she acts hateful and annoyed by Gakupo's actions but actually loves him. She is hid the fact that she is very hurt after almost witnessing Gakupo and Lily's kiss if not for Meiko and Kaito. She loves Tuna to the extent of beating up anyone who touches it. During the exchange of weapons, she acquires Kaito's tonfa and fights with Haku and is almost defeated because of her limiter activated and her lack of skill in using tonfa, in the end, she is able to level up and transforms the tonfa into a bladed one and defeats Haku. Lily hates her so much to the extent of using any means to even kill her. Lily thinks of her as a rival and is unaware of Luka's rank. She is possibly afraid of getting close to Meito as he is a lightning elemental and is sometimes the cause of her Limiter activation. She doesn't mind Yuuma being her suitor and even agrees to eat Tuna with him. She is usually away for missions, meaning she is the most receivers of underground missions for the academy. She is fully offensive but is capable of being defensive and gatherer.

_Database:_

_Intelligence - 95%_

_Short-Range Attacks - 92%, 97%_

_Midrange Attacks - 98%, 0%_

_Long-range attack - 96%, 0%_

_Weapon Skill - 98%, 97%_

_Leadership - 90%_

_Secondary ability - 99%_

_Overall Strength -99%_

_Temporary Weapon - 92%_

Angela

The guardian of Voca Group. She is a red-haired scientist who is a former student of the Academy. She is always carefree and doesn't bother with guiding the Vocaloids. She usually likes to invent plans, rules, and gadgets that "would train the vocaloids well" although this is sometimes noted as her own hobby. She is actually a genius and cares for the voca group and would help them in any way possible although she usually escapes from the troubles the Vocaloids give her. The members would sometimes call her the 'Idiot Scientist' as she can also be forgetful and may act idiotic at times.


End file.
